


Mud and Hope

by Katherine



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Book 1: The Dragonet Prophecy, Double Drabble, F/M, Mud, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Peril sloshed another cauldron-full of warmed mud over Clay's scales.
Relationships: Clay/Peril (Wings of Fire)
Kudos: 9





	Mud and Hope

Peril sloshed another cauldron-full of warmed mud over Clay's scales. With the way he was standing, back to her and wings spread, she could _really_ see that he was handsome. Probably it was weird for a SkyWing to think that of a MudWing. But all the other SkyWings her age flinched from her, from her overactive internal fire. And every other dragon that she'd ever met was bowing to Queen Scarlet (as everyone should, but that wasn't a _heroic_ look) or was a prisoner, set against Peril in the arena. It wasn't worthwhile to admire a dragon that you would soon win against by burning them to death. Distracting and also futile.

Peril very strongly hoped that she would escape fighting Clay. If she helped him escape... but Queen Scarlet would be _so angry._ Much better not to dwell on such an idea. But Peril did like the look of Clay, a lot. The flex of his muscles in his heavy shoulders, and even more how he relaxed a little when she was near. Close enough to keep the mud warm, to warm him up in this exposed place where he was imprisoned—but not so close as to burn.


End file.
